Saving Will (3: In the Secret Series )
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: Will and Ashley are married and have a son Liam. Will has kept Ashley safe and hidden away until he could find away to undo what the cabal did to her. He has been unable to undo what caused her to attack the Mom and the rest of the Five. She with Wills help has chosen to remain in hiding from her Mom. Unless something happens to Will.
1. Will and Ashley

When everything went red she heard several voices call out names. Who's they where didn't matter to her. Only killing her enemy did (Dr. Helen Magnus). Ashley said Magnus. Ash and Will said the women next sitting next to her. And the young child screaming MOMMY, DADDY. Just before the object that she threw from the nightstand shattered the screen. The moment she could no longer see Magnus she reverted to her old self. She was Ashley not a pawn under the cabals control.

* * *

She shook her head when she came out from under the cabals control. She looked around and saw her husband's body slumped against the bottom of the wall. Their was a streak of blood down the wall leading to where his body lay.

She dash over to his body lay and checked his pulse. Their was one but it was weak and thready. He had a cut on his forehead, unconscious and the main belly wound had reopened has had his head wound and he was bleeding from both again.

She teleported to the burner phone, got it out and texted her mom. (Mom William is hurt far beyond my ability to help him. He needs your help and the sanctuary . If you turn off the EM shield I will be able to teleport him into the infirmary. Make sure Liam is their he has a way of counteracting what the cabal did to me but only if I am holding him.)

(Ok Ashley give me a moment to turn off the EM shield and get Kate and Liam to the infirmary.) Magnus texted back.

(Just say when.)

Five minutes later. (When.)

She gently picked him up and teleported him to the him on one of the beds and stepped back as The Big Guy step forward and started working on him.

Liam jerked himself out of Kate's hand shouting. "Mommy, Mommy." As he threw himself into arms.

"Oh Liam. "She hugged him and smothered him in kisses. "How I have missed you?"

He giggled. "Oh Mommy. "

Then Magnus entered the infirmary.

She froze for a minute and her eyes started to turn red.

"Mommy what's wrong?"

She looked down at Liam and the redness faded from her eyes but she was still tense. She no longer wanted to attack her mom.

"Hello Ashley."

Magnus spoke to the other women in the room. "Kate show Ashley to Liam's room."

"Yes Magnus." the women said.

* * *

As the woman show both of them to his room. The Doc and The big Guy went to work on her husband.

"So you is Kate. I hope my little one hasn't been giving you to hard of a time?"

"Na, I only came close to stunning him once after he stole my bra."

"Your bra?"

"Yep. I had my cloths laid out on the bed so I could change quickly into them. And he came in and stole my bra why I was just coming out of the bathroom after taking a quick shower. I chased him all the way into Magnus office in just my shirt and pants. I have learned to keep all my perfume and cosmetics under lock and key because of him. Why didn't you warn us?"

"Would you have beveled me? One look at that face and all my warnings would have gone out the window."

"You could have left a note?"

"Ha that would have been the first thing that would have disappeared even before any of you saw it."

"He's not that smart is he?"

"You've only seen a faction of what he can do. He can do what ever he puts his mind to. He puts Tesla to shame."

"Worse than Vlad?"

"Yep."

They walked the rest of the way to Liam's room in silents.

Back in the infirmary The Big Guy and Magnus stitched and bandaged William as best the could. But it was just enough. Until then they would fight tooth and nail to save him. After doing all she could for then she went to her office after sending him to get a CT scan.

* * *

Her mom called her and her son to her office.

She stood up and told her son that they where going to see his grandma.

They went to her mothers office to talk with her. When they got to her mothers office door she raised her hand formed a fist a knock on it.

"Come in Ashley and Liam."

She came in carrying him as he sat on her right hip.

"Sit down Ashley with Liam in your lap. I wish to tell you about Williams condition. His wounds are all stitched up, ribs tapped up. He has a concussion, I sent for a CT scan to see how bad. But until then we can only hope for the best. He had a package delivered to me. He named it last hope? Why?"

Her son pulled on her shirt.

"Not now, Mommy needs to talk to grandma now?"

"Daddy said last hope was for you mommy."

"What?"

"Last hope was for you mommy."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Mom? Do you know what he means?"

"Yes. William set this up if anything happened to him. He hoped that this article that he found could help free you. He did not understand it but he hoped I could. This is a medical file, your file everything he did and its effects on you. From your pregnancy and birth of Liam and its effect on you. This is his Last hope for you."

She didn't know what to say. Her eyes got a faraway gaze to them. 'He kept looking kept looking for a cure even when he knew their was almost no hope.'

"Ashley. William almost gave his all to find this formula. He did not understand most of it. But I do. I am going to make this for him. So it can be used to help you like he wished."

"Ok mom."

Review


	2. The Horror

She woke that day and hoped her husband would wake up had moved in with her son so he was always close at hand.

He didn't mind that his mommy had moved in with him. He had always been close at hand for her as well as his daddy. His father made his mommy smile like no one else could. Now his mommy was smiling but crying also and all he could do was be close. Because she felt better than and that made him happy.

* * *

His mommy and him went to visit his daddy everyday. They were almost at his daddy's room. When there was a loud noise coming from inside his room. She mommy's face became very pale at the sound. She picked him up and started running towards his daddy's room. Then stopped outside his rooms door then trembled at his door. She turned from the door and went back to their room to his room.

After they returned to his room she sat on the window seat with him in her arms and waited for her mom to tell her about Wills condition.

Later Kate knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Its Kate, Magnus sent me to up date you."

"Is he?"

Kate came in. "I don't think he needs to hear this, do you?"

"Probably not."

Kate called Henry. "Would you come to Liam's room and that care of him. Why I talk to her about Will?" She listened to Henry's reply. "Thanks Henry."

Henry came and pick him up.

"Thanks." His mommy said.

"No problem Ashley."

* * *

She turn to Kate when her son was gone. "Now how is my husband?"

Not dead but a very bad infection has set in, one that isn't reacting to any antibiotic we have. Your mother says he has two maybe three days to live. Sorry Ashley.

"BBBBBut isn't there anything my mom can do?"

"No." Kate whispered back. She sat next to Ashley and held her in her arms around her leaned on her shoulder and cried.

* * *

After Ashley had recovered from her cry, did she call Henry to bring here son back to her. Only then did they go to the infirmary and see his father.

Only after Kate watched Ashley and Liam leave did she remember about the letters that Will had written in case of his death.

She left Liam's room and went to where his office. She went in turn on the light went to his desk. Went to the right side bottom drawer. Opened it looked and found the letters he had written. As she looked through the letters for the one written to Ashley. But a gold color letter caught her eye. The name on it, To be given to Dr. Helen Magnus my last hope, Kate. She took the letter out of the drawer and left the rest. She closed the drawer, got ready to leave the Wills office. stopped before she left turned and took one last look around the office, turned out the light turned and walked out the door closing it behind her.

Then after leaving his office she raced down the hall towards the infirmary and the doc. When she reached the infirmary. She opened the door and raced in out of breath.

"Kate?" Magnus asked.

She raced up to the doc and gave her the letter why ignoring everyone else in the room. "Here."

"What?"

"Read."

Magnus opened the letter and read. She stared at what the letter said. She turned to Ashley and Liam and said. "Follow me if you want to save William." Then she got out her phone and speed dialed Henry. When Henry picked up, she said. "My office now Henry." then hung up with a click. Then the Big Guy. She dialed him. When he pick up. "Take my place in the infirmary now." Another click. "Kate go to the garage get the sports car ready for you and Ashley your going to the bank."

"Right boss." She headed out the infirmary door just as the Big Guy was getting out of the elevator and was about to head into the infirmary.

When the Big Guy came in the door of the infirmary. "Take my place watch over Will. Ashley and Liam come with me." and she headed out the door to the elevator and to her office. They followed right behind her mom. Henry was waiting for them right outside Magnus office door. Then followed them inside her office.

"Sit down you Four." As she pulled out and sat in it her own chair pulling it forward as she sat behind her desk.

**Review**


	3. The Letter

_To Dr. Helen Magnus,_

_Their is so much I want to say. Sorry has the for most among them. I found Ashley Magnus. Your daughter and hid her from you. I let you believe she was dead when I knew she wasn't. She was hiding from you when I found her. I called in a few favors to get here out. To hide her I ended up marring her. Who would believe a bachelor like myself would be a married man. It was the prefect cover for Ashley. But on are Honeymoon Ashley got pregnant who would think it. Ashley a mother. What better cover for her. Everyone knows you have no grandchildren so she would be doubled safe._

_But who knew you would find the pictures of my family or of your daughter and her son in my office. Now you know you are a grandmother. And Ashley is still alive. But watch out for are son he takes after us. I mean all four of us Druitt, You, Ashley and Me. Destructive, Smart, beautiful and Cunning. Be careful when you meet Liam he may look harmless but he is anything but._

_Now what came to speak about. I was able to save a concentrated bottle of my wifes blood plasma. Distilled and saved it in very small medical bottle and saved that in a larger supendamtion bottle. If anything ever happened to him or me. The Safety Deposit Box has a Bio lock on it and it will only accept Ashley's thumb print or Liam's no one elses. The box is at the Hampton Deposit and trust box number seventy five it has a fifty year lease on it._

_I am sure by now Kate has given you the medical file on Ashley and every thing I have try over the years. The last medical article has a formula that has parts of it that I have never heard of before. I am hoping that you can understand it because I do not. Give all my love to my loving wife and son. Dr. William Zimmerman._

* * *

"Henry I need you to find the fastest to get to Hampton Deposit and trust and put it on Kate's phone. And babby sit Liam why Ashley is away ." Magnus said.

"But doc?" Henry whined.

"No buts Henry."

She just smiled to herself.

"Awww do I haft to?"

Magnus looked at Henry than raised an eyebrow at him. That shut him up.

"Out get about your jobs."

They got up and left the office. "Here take my son but don't hurt him. He's may be whole and healthy when I get back. Bye Liam be nice why mommy is gone. I wont be gone long." Then she kissed him on the for head and he giggled.

He waved by and smiled. She got chills running up and down her spin when she saw that smile. O boy is Henry going to have his work cut out for him keeping my son under control.

* * *

After dropping off her son she went to their room and got ready. Then down to the garage to ride in the sports car with Kate.

"Kate what did my son do to put fear in the mighty HAP?" She asked when she got in the sports car with her.

"Ask him?"

As Kate started the sports car and peeled out of the garage she asked if Henry had downloaded the fastest way to the Hampton Deposit and trust to her phone? Kate said yes.

"Lets get out of here."

"Why?"

"My son, if we're gone than they can't call us back here if he when he acts out."

Oh she started the sports car and burned rubber out of the garage. Then Kate could be heard laughing all the way out.

* * *

Henry led Liam to the kitchen. They got snacks and sodas then went to the entertainment room. When they went in the room, he raced around the room why his uncle set the snacks and soda on the coffee table. Then his uncle turned on the TV and Gamemaster and plugged in his favorite controller and controller for him.

They start off by playing Donkey Kong. He dank some soda then picked up his controller. Than he started playing, he ate and drank more soda the longer he played with his uncle. He lost Donkey Kong to his uncle. His uncle made a big mistake putting in Wolfenstein. His mommy played it with all the time. He was so go that he started beating his mommy. She stopped playing it with him. So he played by himself at the highest level and would still beat the machine, He had heard about how is uncle made the highest look simple.

His uncle started playing him at wolfenstein. It started easy then got harder and harder with each level. He drank and ate more. And the game got easier for him. His uncle couldn't believe it. His uncle starting to lose to him. His uncle knew that he had only a few levels, if he could hold on.

His uncle was holding on. When it came down to the last level. He still behind his uncle than his turn came up.

He watch his nephew. At first he figured he had nothing to worry about. He was going to win. Than his nephew got more and more hiper as the game grew to a close. He was still winning but the score was growing closer with each moment that went by. Then his nephew tied it up. Than to Henry's shock he past him to go on and win.

He jumped up from where he sat and yelled. "I beat uncle Henry, I won, I won, I won." He ran around the room.

His hands had gone slack with his shock at losing. Then his nephew stopped in front of him and pull his favorite controller from his slacken grip, and ran out the door. "I won, I won I beat uncle henry." His voice fading as he ran down the hall.

Mean while they where on their way to Hampton Deposit & Trust. She pulled into a parking place near the front door. She turned off the engine. They both open their doors and got out. They got out and shut the doors. They went to the front doors and went in. As Kate stood by the front door and Ashley got in line to see one of the tellers.

Kate watched Ashley as she went up to the teller showed her IDN, SSN and the safety deposit box number. She watched as Ashley was led inside the vault. As she waited she looked around. She saw a woman casing the joint. As a robber hes knew her type just by what she was doing and how she was doing it.

She walked around the bank. Looking to see where the cameras were and the guard was and bank employes as what type of alarm the bank had. Then she went back outside. When she did Kate moved behind a fake bush by the door. When the robber came back through the door. With her two male partners shouting. "This is a hold up, hand in the air." Pulling the trigger on her gun several times. They walk forward into the bank like they owned it. They didn't take a moment to check the fake bush at the doorway

Kate pity them when they came in. They made a rooky mistake not checking the fake bush she was standing behind. amateurs she thought, now she was going to make them pay. She pistol whipped the nearest guy to her on the back of the head. Before he hit the ground out cold. She had taken a step and kicked the other in the nuts. He went down with groan. The robber started to turn around and froze when she heard the sound of a cocking of a gun.

"That's a good girl. Now put your pistol on the floor and side to the guard over their."

The robber did as she was told.

"Now on your knees. Hands on your head fingers interlaced." Kate motioned to the guard to come over and place his cuffs on her. He did. Ashley came out of the vault just as he did.

"Oh I see that you found something to keep you busy why I was in the vault."

She just looked at Ashley. "That lot needs jail for their own safety."

They unlock the car go in and headed back to the sanctuary with the vail that she had gotten from the safety deposit box.

Henry got up from where he sat. He had gotten over his shock from losing to nephew. And went to get his favorite controller back. He got it since he was a little kid now he had to get it back. he followed his nephew by his scent and by the sound of his voice. He followed him down the hallway to the elevator. He followed his nephew to the top floor. He could hear his' nephews foot steps ahead of him. He then heard his nephews footsteps going up stairs. He put on a burst of speed when he feared that his nephew was going to the roof. He saw his nephew going out the door as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He raced up the stair and out the door to see his nephew through his controller over the edge of the roof as he shouted. "I won."

As he watched his controller sail out over the edge. Raced to the edge. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO..." He watched as his controller as it sailed out and fell all the bottom and shattered into a million pieces. He saw a car race up the driveway and break as he shouted.

**Review**


	4. Home

**Sorry that this is a short update but I hope this will tide you over.**

As they drove home. "She asked her if she got what she needed from the bank vault?"

"Yep. I got what I needed and more."

"Whats that mean?"

"What it means is that Will made a tough choice. One between himself and are son. See if anything happened to after we used my plasma to heal him. He chose are son over himself. My plasma was concentrate for are son. He ask that if are son. Than I was to do what I thought was best for are son."

"What! He said you are to do what is best for your son, do you think growing up with a farther is what is best? Look at me Ashley I know better because I grew up out a father. It changed my life's path now I hunt abnormals and others."

She looked her. She knew Kate's past but, she never had talked to anyone not even her mother.

She looked at Kate. 'Is Kate right? Does she know what she is talking about? Will are son forgive me if I let his father die when I could have saved him? What about me? Will I know you may not agree with me but he needs you.'

She saw that Ashley was fighting with herself.

She looked at Kate then nodded her head yes. "Pedal to the medal Kate."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Hold on. She put the pedal all the way to the floor." The sports car surged forwarded. She didn't hold anything back.

Hold on Will I'm coming.

The raced up to the gate of the sanctuary and Kate slammed on the brakes sliding to a stop in front of the gate. She drivers side window reached out and punched the code in the key pad. the gate opened. She raced through then slammed on the brakes again next to the north tower. They both heard from the top of the tower.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO..." His anguished cry rang out as raced to the edge and looked over it and watched his controller sail out over the edge and down to shatter into a million pieces as it hit the ground.

They both heard Henry yell and looked up. They was an object sail out and down to shatter on the ground. They looked at each other and laughed. "Liam."

**Review**


	5. The Vial

**The Vial**

**I'm sorry it is taking me so long to get this next update written and out to you. But things have gotten between me and my writing. Some of it is writers block. Some is I just a not found the time to write. I hope you are still with me.**

* * *

Both Kate and Ashley had a good laugh at Henry's loss.

Ashley got her phone out why Kate drove them into the garage. She called Him. "Henry where are you?" She asked.

"Go down the stairs to the elevator. To take this monster of a son to your mothers. That's where." Henry snarled.

"Don't do that Henry."

"And why not?"

"Because if you just wait by the upstairs elevator Kate and I will be right up to take him of your hands. Good enough reason."

"Okay. But only if take him off my hands."

"Okay Henry we are just pulling into the garage now, see you in a few." She hung up and snap the phone closed.

"Come on Kate. Bring to the closest parking place nearest the elevator." Ashley said.

"Right oh boss." Then she pull into that spot.

"Come on Kate to the elevator now. Henry heeds us to save him from my son."

Kate just opened he door and shut it after getting out to follow Ashley to the elevator.

When they got in the elevator Ashley pressed the top floor. The doors shut and up the elevator went.

"Maybe we should let Henry suffer."

"Kate. I said we would right up to take Liam off his hand's."

"You didn't?"

"Yes I did. I was feeling sorry for him. I know what my son is like. He doesn't."

She just shook her head. "You just an softy when your sons involved."

* * *

Before Ashley replied. The elevator slowed to a stop.

The doors open, when Liam saw her he yelled. "Mommy Mommy Mommy Mommy." And ran in to her arms. When she lifted him up in her arms. Then she pulled Liam and leaned on his shoulder and glared at Henry. She pulled Liam back. "Honey why don't you stay here with your aunty Kate. I need to talk to your uncle Henry for a minute."

"Yes Mommy."

She gave him into Kate's arms. "Thanks for holding on to him for me." Then she walked right up to Henry. She glaring at him.

Henry knew he was in trouble. Her glare frighten him.

"Come on lets take a walk Henry." She grabbed him by the arm and led him to the right and behind her.

When she got far enough away she turned around and whispered to Henry. "What have you done to my son?"

"I entertained him. That's all."

"Is that why he is on a sugar high. I should have let you take him down to my mom. She would have gone up one side of you and down the other for what you did you fool. Now I'm going to take Liam out to the side yard to play. Will be gone for several hours to tucker him out so he can take his nap. I would stay out of my way for the rest of day got it."

Henry nodded.

Ashley turn and walked back to the elevator.

Kate saw her look as she handed back Liam to her.

"Kate I need you to do something for me?"

"What?"

"Reach into my right jacket pocket. There is a vial and a letter on how to use it. Take the elevator to my moms lab and give it to her for me?"

Kate did as she asked.

"Thank you Kate. If my mom ask where I am. Tell her am in the side yard playing with Liam." She got out of the elevator and set Liam down. She took Liam by the hand and started for stairs.

Kate push the button to start down to Magnus lab.

* * *

Magnus was looking at the formula that William had found. But as she look at she found that she had a problem. The formula William found would most likely open the path for a psychologist or psychiatrist. To counter what the cabal had done to her. So she would no longer see the five as a threat of any kind and be able to free her to enjoy her life once more.

But first things first. She needed to save William. If she didn't Ashley would never forgive herself. The child would always be theirs but she would always have a sadness about herself if William died. He saved her but she didn't save him.

The door to her lab opened. And Kate walked in. "Ashley said to give this to you." She took out the vail and a letter. She placed both the table. "Oh she said to tell you that she would be in the right-side yard. Liam is on a sugar Hi and she'll bring him back in when she has tried him out."

**Review**


	6. Sugar High

_How could Henry let my son drink soda and have snacks why you both are playing video games? Now I have to deal with a child with a sugar high and totally hyper as well._ **Sigh.** _I should have know better than to leave him with you, at least you paid for it._ **She giggled out loud.**

"Mommy what's so funny?" Liam asked her.

"I was just thinking of what happened to your uncle Henry that's all." Ashley said.

"Yes that was funny wasn't it?"

She laughed. "Yes it was wasn't it."

They got to the side yard. She opened the gate and carried him in on her hip and shut it behind them.

She put him down on the grass. She let him run around the side yard. She chased him some times and got him to come over to a tall tree that had a limb exstanding out and a swing hang from it.

She helped him got on it. Than started to push him. He rode it for over an hour. Then she stopped him and got him off. He started running around when he got down.

After he had run around for another half an hour. She caught him and held on to him. She bought him over to a shade tree so she could relax with him.

"Mommy when are we going to see daddy again?"

"Soon babby, soon." She said sadly.

Magnus took the vial from Kate. "Thank you." She said to Kate.

"Just doing as your daughter asked of me, besides Liam's father needs it." Kate said. As she left Magnus with the vial and her on thoughts.

She looked at the vial and the instructions on how to use it. Than she got up out of her lab chair and headed for the infirmary where William lay in his bed waiting for her help. When she entered The Big Guy sat in a chair by his bed.

"Big Guy how is he doing?"

"Worse, his time is even shorter than we thought."

"This should help him to recover I hope. Get me a needle so we can inject it into his I.V. Bag."

He did so and they injected all of it into his I.V. Bag. Now all they could do was what and hope.

She finally got Liam to relax cuddle up next to her close his eyes and went to sleep. She relaxed next to him but her mind was going a mile a minute which kept her from going to sleep.

**Review**


	7. Time

Time

I will get back to this story. I am getting ready to move to a new apartment in August and I`m getting my things ready to move. It has left me no time to write and little time to read.


End file.
